


О примиряющей роли шашлыков

by Li_Liana



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Аманда решает устроить Дункану сюрприз, очень большой сюрприз... Главное, за его счет.А для Митоса и Кассандры сюрприз окажется еще круче.
Kudos: 1





	О примиряющей роли шашлыков

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для fandom Highlander 2020.

– Посмотри, какая красота, – Аманда подвинула к Дункану журнал, открытый на нужной странице.

Дункан посмотрел – на Аманду и исключительно подозрительно.

– Ты собираешься украсть яхту? – осторожно уточнил он.

– Как ты мог такое подумать?! – возмутилась она и после паузы уже совсем другим тоном продолжила: – Ты ведь много лет живешь на барже, никогда не задумывался о большем?

Дункан пожал плечами и лишь несколько секунд спустя понял, о чем именно ему предлагается подумать.

– О яхте? – недоверчиво уточнил он.

Аманда кокетливо захлопала ресницами.

– Только представь: море, солнце, приятный ветерок, мы вдвоем и больше никого – от горизонта до горизонта…

– Ты видела, сколько она стоит?! – Дункан не потрудился даже сосчитать количество нулей в цене.

– Неужели за четыреста лет ты еще не накопил на одну маленькую яхту?

– Маленькую?! – Дункан поперхнулся воздухом. – Да там три палубы!

– И бассейн! – Аманда указательным пальцем любовно погладила журнальную фотографию.

– Да она вообще больше на лайнер похожа!

– Маленький, исключительно симпатичный лайнер, – подхватила Аманда.

– Ты издеваешься?

– У меня день рождения через неделю. Юбилей, между прочим.

Дункан растерялся. Во-первых, у него и близко не было таких денег. Во-вторых, еще ни одна из его женщин не хотела от него настолько дорогого подарка. В-третьих, он не привык отказывать своим дамам, да еще и с таким позорным объяснением, что он недостаточно состоятелен, чтобы исполнить их мечту. И вообще, он еще никогда в жизни не попадал в такую дурацкую ситуацию!

– Да ладно, я пошутила, – неожиданно рассмеялась Аманда, но не успел Дункан облегченно выдохнуть, как она добавила: – Я всего лишь хочу поплавать на такой. И она как раз сейчас сдается в аренду.

Дункан понял, что рано расслабился. Однако, стоимость аренды не так уж высока – по сравнению с ценой целой яхты. Правда, оказалось, что они там будут не одни: еще несколько семейных пар и целое модельное агентство в составе девочек, директора и фотографа, но все это сущие мелочи. Аманда получила свой заветный тур, а Дункан слишком запоздало понял, что начни она разговор с него – он бы ни за что не согласился. Целую неделю торчать в море с посторонними людьми, да еще за такие баснословные деньги?

Уже уходя, Аманда довольно ухмыльнулась. Всегда начинай с большего, тогда получишь желаемое. Она заметила, что горец раскусил ее маневр, но это была лишь верхушка айсберга ее замысла.

***

Еще только подходя к причалу, Дункан почувствовал присутствие бессмертного. Но раньше, чем он успел насторожиться, заметил приветственно машущую ему рукой Джину. Роберт шел за ней чуть поодаль и нес в руках две довольно объемистые сумки.

– Мы так рады, что вы пригласили нас, – Джина просто сияла. – Это почти как двойное свидание, только гораздо круче.

– Правда, это была замечательная идея? – Аманда ответила ей не менее ослепительной улыбкой.

– О да, – рассмеялась Джина, и девушки ушли вперед, спеша поскорее попасть на яхту.

– Наконец-то стал настоящим подкаблучником? – насмешливо, но одновременно и одобрительно заметил Роберт, догоняя Дункана.

Тому оставалось лишь сверлить взглядом спину Аманды, но просверливалась она исключительно плохо.

– Или ты уже сделал ей предложение и это свадебное путешествие? – предположил Роберт.

– Нет! – тут же открестился Дункан. – У нее просто день рождения.

– А, ну как знаешь, – не стал настаивать Роберт и тут же заговорщически подмигнул: – Но я рад, что ты тоже наконец-то переключился на бессмертных.

Дункану очень захотелось удавить голыми руками эту конкретную бессмертную, но на людях это делать было как-то неприлично.

Он снова ощутил Зов уже на подходе к яхте. Неужели и там есть кто-то из бессмертных? На какое-то мгновение Дункану показалось, что это какой-то бредовый кошмарный сон. Но секунду спустя Дункан увидел стоящих на палубе Митоса и Ричи. Аманда позвала и их тоже?! Она издевается?!

– Ваши друзья? – настороженно уточнил Роберт.

Дункану оставалось только обреченно кивнуть.

– С размахом гуляете, – уважительно присвистнул тот. – Познакомишь?

Дункану захотелось взвыть. А еще – развернуться и сбежать куда глаза глядят.

Но на деле все оказалось не настолько страшно. Аманда с Джиной быстро нашли общий язык, вовсю обсуждали Францию прошлых веков и перемывали косточки давно почивших королей. Про Ричи можно было сказать правду. Чета Валикур благосклонно отнеслось к молодому бессмертному, Ричи тоже был не прочь расширить круг своих знакомств. А Митос благополучно отбрехался сам, многократно преуменьшив свой возраст и на ходу придумав альтернативную биографию. Дункан опасался, что потом наедине тот выскажет ему кучу претензий, но Митос тоже прекрасно знал Аманду.

Хотя перспектива общения с Валикурами его и не обрадовала, но избежать его можно было, лишь выпрыгнув за борт и добравшись до берега вплавь. Митос решил, что оно того не стоит. Но, тем не менее, настроение было подпорчено, и он спустился в каюту. Хотя ему и хотелось посмотреть на выражение лица Мака, когда тот узнает, что оплатил все четыре каюты для своих гостей, но интуиция подсказывала, что за предстоящую неделю подобный повод подвернется еще не раз.

Иногда древнейший ошибался.

Яхта уже собиралась отплывать, и команда готовилась отдать швартовы, когда на причале показался последний припозднившийся пассажир. Вернее, пассажирка. Дункан не поверил своим глазам. Аманда не могла! Да это просто бессмысленно! Она ведь ее терпеть не может!

Но, тем не менее, факт оставался фактом: дробно цокая каблучками, Кассандра спешила к трапу, который как раз собирались убирать. Дункан растерянно оглянулся, но, как назло, на палубе никого не было. Вернее, никого из бессмертных, так-то народу хватало – суетились члены команды, большинство пассажиров вышло посмотреть на отплытие.

Надежда, что Кассандра увидит чужака или хотя бы саму Аманду и передумает подниматься на борт, рассыпалась прахом. Дункан обреченно поспешил ей навстречу.

– Ты написал, что отплытие в полдвенадцатого, еще полчаса в запасе, – запыхавшись, заметила Кассандра. – Перенесли на раньше? Не мог предупредить? А если бы я не приехала заранее?

– Я написал? – поразился Дункан.

Кассандра удивленно застыла, а потом осторожно уточнила:

– Но ты же позвал меня в этот круиз? Оплатил мой билет…

– Да, – вынужденно согласился Дункан, с тоской смотря на отдаляющийся берег. – Только мы тут не одни.

– Я заметила, – кивнула Кассандра, с легким неодобрением косясь на стайку моделей, которых как раз начали фотографировать на живописном фоне удаляющегося города.

– Со мной еще Ричи, – решил начать с меньшего зла Дункан.

– Твой ученик? Да, помню его. Ну я не против. Пусть мальчик развеется. Тем более, тут столько девочек, найдет себе развлечение, – Кассандра снова покосилась на моделей, но уже чуть с меньшим недовольством.

– И мои давние знакомые, чета Валикуров.

– Смертные? – небрежно уточнила Кассандра.

– Нет, – вздохнул Дункан.

– Что?!

– Так получилось, – развел руками Дункан. – А еще…

– Привет, Кэсси, – преувеличенно жизнерадостно раздалось за его спиной.

Кассандра чуть не подпрыгнула на месте.

– Ты ведь получила наше с Дунканом приглашение, да? – Аманда лучезарно улыбалась, но держалась на приличном расстоянии. – Мы решили отметить столетие нашей первой встречи и собрать на этой яхте всех друзей и знакомых. Правда, замечательная идея?

– Столетие встречи? – опешила Кассандра. – Но ведь в приглашении говорилось, что через три дня – день рождения Дункана, и по этому поводу…

Она замолчала на полуслове, осознав, что стала жертвой коварной интриги Аманды.

– Нам надо поговорить! Немедленно! – Дункан отпустил до этого вежливо поддерживаемую под локоток Кассандру и рывком прыгнул к Аманде.

Но та ожидала подобного маневра и со смешком увернулась, Дункан попытался ее догнать, но та продолжила уклоняться, шаловливо комментируя процесс. Окружающие приняли это за любовные игрища молодоженов и начали подбадривающе подшучивать.

– Что здесь вообще происходит? – нахмурилась Кассандра.

– Показать тебе твою каюту? – Джина подошла к ней с двумя бокалами шампанского. – Правда, они такие милые? Мы с Робертом тоже так когда-то дурачились.

Кассандра заскрипела зубами, но быстро взяла себя в руки. Эта малолетняя ревнивая нахалка решила таким образом отыграться на ней за их дружбу с Дунканом? Обидно, конечно, настолько глупо попасться в ловушку и помчаться на письменное приглашение, даже не перезвонив Дункану. Но особой беды в сложившейся ситуации Кассандра не видела. В крайнем случае, можно будет выйти в ближайшем порту и улететь домой. Или остаться назло Аманде и попытаться испортить ей отдых.

– А куда мы вообще плывем? – спросила Кассандра у Джины, принимая предложенный бокал.

– Рекламный проспект ты не читала? Сначала путешествие по Средиземному морю, потом Суэцкий канал, после вояж по Красному и Аравийскому морям и финал круиза в Дубае.

– А до того вообще не заходим ни в один порт?

– Нет, в том-то и прелесть, – улыбнулась Джина.

Ей-то как раз на яхте очень даже нравилось. Особенно сама идея поездки вместе с Робертом за счет Дункана.

***

Аманду Дункан так и не догнал. После пары первых неудачных рывков отстал и дал ей удрать на верхнюю палубу. Он уже понял, что стал жертвой особо изощренного коварства с ее стороны. Оставался единственный вопрос: «Зачем?», но ответ мало что менял в сложившейся ситуации. Куда насущнее была проблема, как сообщить Митосу о последней гостье. Или ей о нем – что ничуть не легче. Ничего путного Дункан так и не придумал, но каким-то чудом до самого вечера заклятые враги так ни разу и не пересеклись. Хотя яхта была отнюдь не настолько большой, и Дункан небезосновательно подозревал, что к этому феномену приложила руку Аманда.

Грянуло на следующий день, прямо во время завтрака, когда Митос с Кассандрой чуть ли не лбами столкнулись при входе в общий зал. Недолго думая, Кассандра вытащила меч, Митос тоже оказался при оружии. С легкой руки одной дамочки их сражение поначалу приняли за представление аниматоров, но потом на пол полетела разбитая посуда, разрубленные стулья и столы.

На одну из туристок пролилось перевернутое вино, на платье другой приземлилось содержимое ее собственной тарелки. Их мужья синхронно вскочили и попытались предъявить претензии драчунам, но один из них получил по лбу оголовьем меча Кассандры, а второго Митос ударил ребром ладони по затылку. Завизжала сидевшая за ближайшим столом девица-модель, и это словно стало сигналом для остальных. Все сорвались со своих мест, толпясь и толкаясь, бросились к выходу.

Дункан бесплодно пытался успокоить Кассандру, Ричи не менее безуспешно уговаривал туристов не паниковать. Джина с Робертом откровенно любовались происходящим, им только попкорна не хватало, хотя корабельный завтрак с успехом его заменил. Они оказались единственными, кому дуэль на мечах ничуть не испортила аппетита. Аманда язвительно комментировала поединок, чем раздражала и отвлекала Кассандру куда успешнее, чем Дункан ее успокаивал.

Неизвестно, как далеко это могло бы зайти, но тут примчался капитан с пистолетом, пару раз выстрелил в воздух, остановил сражение, наорал на обоих, отобрал мечи и запер их в своем сейфе.

– Я тебя все равно убью! – бесновалась Кассандра, пытаясь вырваться из железной хватки Дункана.

Капитан косился на нее все подозрительнее и явно начал склоняться к мысли, что она является главной зачинщицей, благо Митоса удерживать никому не пришлось.

Дункан принял тяжелое решение взять Кассандру в охапку и отнести в каюту. Как и ожидалось, потом ему за это досталось сполна. Потратив более двух часов на извинения, успокоения и утешения, Дункан наконец-то добился обещания не устраивать разборки хотя бы при посторонних туристах. А в соседней каюте его ждала другая дама…

***

– О чем ты только думала?!

– Я хотела их помирить.

– О боги, – Дункан возвел очи горе. – Ты решила, что если засунуть их на один корабль…

– Это только первый день. Впереди еще целая неделя, – оптимистично заметила Аманда. – Тем более, капитан отобрал у них мечи. Я считаю, это просто отличный повод для примирения.

Дункан страдальчески уткнулся лицом в ладонь. Ругаться с Амандой совершенно бессмысленно, сделанного никак не исправить, Кассандра с Митосом заперты на одной яхте, пусть и довольно большой.

Хотя почему заперты? Дункан очень кстати вспомнил, как Митос когда-то то ли хвастался, то ли жаловался, как ему пришлось пешком пересечь целое море в древние времена. Так теперь просто отличный повод повторить давний подвиг. Воодушевленный пришедшей ему в голову идеей, Дункан поспешил в каюту друга, Аманда увязалась за ним следом.

Но, вопреки ожиданиям, Митос вовсе не вдохновился озвученной ему перспективой.

– До берега далеко, море мокрое, – пробурчал древнейший.

– Возьми спасательный круг, – со смешком посоветовала Аманда.

Митос бросил на нее уничижительный взгляд

– Жаль, что Сицилийский пролив уже проплыли, там до берега каких-то семьдесят километров, ты бы одним махом! – не унималась Аманда.

– К завтрашнему утру мы подойдем к Суэцкому каналу, – вспомнил Дункан. – Там вообще плыть не придется, только на берег спрыгнуть.

– А почему я должен? – возмутился Митос. – Меня все устраивает, пусть она сходит, если ей так не нравится мое общество.

– Ну она же хочет тебя убить, – резонно заметил Дункан. – Я думал, для тебя безопасность превыше всего.

– Чем? Столовым ножом? Вилкой? – фыркнул Митос.

Дверь открылась, и в проеме показался Ричи – какой-то помятый и всклокоченный, но увидев, насколько тут людно, он в нерешительности замер на пороге. Они с Митосом делили одну каюту, Дункан с Амандой и Валикуры занимали еще две, и только Кассандра оказалась в своей в гордом одиночестве.

– Что случилась? – встревожился Дункан.

– Кассандра.

– Что она опять учудила?

– Мой меч отобрала, – прозвучало настолько жалобно и потерянно, что даже Аманда с Митосом удержались от язвительных смешков и комментариев.

– Безоружная? – не поверил своим ушам Дункан.

– Ну не убивать же мне ее, – развел руками Ричи.

– Так как там насчет вплавь до берега? – Аманда выразительно покосилась на Митоса.

– Не дождетесь, – огрызнулся тот.

***

К обеду Митос щеголял в длинных парусиновых шортах и распахнутой рубашке дикой расцветки. Прятать меч ему было решительно негде. Остальные бессмертные мужественно страдали в гораздо менее соответствующих обстановке и погоде одеждах. Ричи воспользовался своим тоже безоружным состоянием и присоединился в дресс-коде к Митосу, ограничившись вообще одними шортами.

У моделей как раз был перерыв в съемках – фотограф дожидался вечернего солнца. Митос отправился очаровывать девушек, Ричи последовал его примеру. Дункан впервые видел Митоса в таком амплуа и поначалу был удивлен его успешности. А потом спохватился, что за многие века у Митоса должен быть просто огромный опыт удачного флирта. У Ричи получалось хуже, но он старался. Роберту очень хотелось тоже пошалить с молоденькими модельками, но Джина рядом и инстинкт самосохранения тому решительно препятствовали.

Аманда первой не выдержала и ласково прошептала на ухо Дункану, предварительно шаловливо его куснув:

– Если вдруг что, ты ведь меня защитишь, да?

Она сбегала в каюту, вернулась в очень откровенном купальнике и плюхнулась в бассейн разгонять моделей. Спустя несколько минут к ней присоединилась и Джина.

Дункан и Роберт грустно сидели при мечах и в длинных ветровках. Кассандра василиском смотрела на все это безобразие, но помнила данное Дункану обещание и держала себя в руках.

А потом юные девушки начали неосмотрительно обсуждать ее бесформенную широкую хламиду до пят. Митос еще подлил масла в огонь, ответив на вопрос одной из них, почему Кассандра на него кидается – что она его бывшая.

Такого надругательства Кассандра уже не могла стерпеть.

– Ублюдок! Садист! Насильник! – она выхватила из-под платья меч и бросилась на Митоса.

– Да какой мужик на такую крокодилицу позарится, – легкомысленно прокомментировала одна из девушек.

– На себя посмотри, курица крашеная! – окрысилась Кассандра и походя врезала девице кулаком под дых.

Опять поднялись ор, крик и быстро разрастающийся хаос. Митос зря времени не терял и, пока Кассандра шугала моделей, успел перебежать на другую сторону палубы так, чтобы Дункан с Робертом оказались между ним и нападающей.

Дункан обреченно обнажил меч.

– Ты же обещала! – укоризненно напомнил он, останавливая ее удар.

– Этот гад надо мной еще и издевается!

– Это вы издеваетесь! Надо мной и остальными пассажирами! – вклинился в спор снова шустро примчавшийся капитан с пистолетом.

В этот раз он не просто отобрал оружие у сражавшихся, а еще приказал обыскать всю эту исключительно странную компашку и их каюты. В итоге обнаружились мечи Аманды, Роберта и Джины. Капитан рвал и метал, грозил карами небесными и юридическими, а пока запер свежую добычу в том же сейфе.

Дункан подумал, что, может быть, это и к лучшему. Возможно, если всех бессмертных обезоружить, у примирительного плана Аманды будет хоть какой-то шанс.

***

До вечера все было тихо и спокойно, не считая небольшого скандала, устроенного Робертом из-за отобранных у них мечей. Зато Кассандра заперлась у себя в каюте, и остальные в целом неплохо проводили время.

– Видишь, мой план работает, – гордо заметила Аманда, когда они уже укладывались спать после насыщенного дня. – Кассандра мирно сидит в каком-то десятке метров от Митоса и даже не пытается его убить.

– Удивительный прогресс, – саркастически заметил Дункан.

– Так пока только полтора дня прошло, а впереди еще пять, то ли еще будет.

Оптимизма Аманды Дункан не разделял, но спорить не стал.

Уже сильно за полночь его разбудил крик снаружи:

– Человек за бортом!

И хотя теоретически это мог быть любой из пассажиров или членов команды, Дункан почему-то был уверен, что это кто-то из его друзей.

Он оказался прав. К тому времени, когда он выбежал на палубу, двое матросов как раз пытались затащить в уже спущенную на воду шлюпку отбивающуюся и брыкающуюся Кассандру, увенчанную спасательным кругом.

– Так и думала, что ты первой сдуешься и вплавь сбежишь от Митоса, – скептически заметила Аманда, как только Кассандра ступила на борт.

Та закаменела лицом и сжала губы в тонкую линию.

– Ну зачем ты так? – негромко упрекнул подругу Дункан.

– Я же хочу их помирить, а не чтобы она развернулась и сбежала, – напомнила та.

Дункан только головой покачал: на его взгляд, уж лучше бы та уплыла. Похоже, капитан думал так же и уже трижды проклял странных пассажиров, но ночью усугублять скандал не стал – отложил до утра. Тем более, к тому времени появился и новый повод.

Капитан вызвал к себе Дункана как главного арендатора и того, кто оплатил треть стоимости этого круиза.

– Мистер МакЛауд, – прочувствованно начал он, – я все понимаю, у вашего друга очень сложные отношения с его бывшей женой. И я даже понимаю желание вашей невесты помирить их, но вы ведь не единственные пассажиры на яхте. Ладно еще команда, это их работа, но остальные гости не должны страдать из-за ваших разборок.

– Да, конечно, – Дункан смутился. – Но у Кассандры очень тяжелый характер, и у них с Митосом был сложный…. развод.

Капитан сокрушенно покивал головой.

– Ваша невеста призналась, что сама составляла список гостей. И что вы даже не знали, что она пригласит бывшую вашего друга. Я вам правда сочувствую, но ведь надо же с этим что-то делать!

Дункан только руками развел – он был полностью согласен с капитаном. Вот только идей, что именно делать, у него не наблюдалось.

Капитан выжидательно на него посмотрел и со вздохом продолжил:

– Этой ночью меня ограбили. Взломали сейф, вытащили все ваши мечи и даже стянули мой табельный пистолет!

– Что?! – Дункан чуть не подскочил. – Кассандра не могла, это не она!

– А кто?

Дункан заткнулся на полуслове.

– Я разберусь, – наконец сдавленно пообещал он и поскорее сбежал.

***

Аманда так и не призналась во взломе капитанской каюты, Митос изображал показательную невинность, Валикуры шушукались и перешептывались за его спиной. У Дункана сложилось крайне неприятное ощущение, что мечи вернули всем, кроме него, Ричи и Кассандры. Последний пункт был вполне понятен, у Ричи она снова могла бы отобрать, но тот факт, что эти взломщики и грабители даже не подумали отдать Дункану его меч, неожиданно задевал за живое. А еще друзья называются! Дункан почти обиделся.

На третий день не выдержавший капитан устроил повторный обыск их кают, правда, в этот раз ничего не нашел. Дункан недоумевал: команда тщательно обшарила всю яхту, пропажу нигде не нашли. Капитан решил, что оружие выбросили за борт. Но Дункан точно знал, что это совершенно невозможно.

На утро следующего дня меч Дункана обнаружился прямо в его постели – между ним и Амандой, но она решительно отказалась признаваться, где именно его прятала, сославшись на профессиональные секреты.

Кассандра тоже заметила, что остальные вернули свое оружие, и даже попыталась выцыганить меч у Дункана, но он остался непреклонен – и перед мольбами, и перед угрозами, и перед откровенным шантажом.

Кассандра тихо бесилась, но поделать ничего не могла. Она больше не пыталась нападать на Митоса или снова прыгать за борт, но зато по пять раз в день мрачно пророчила Дункану, что в ближайшее время он найдет ее обезглавленный труп.

Тучи сгущались, обстановка все более напоминала предгрозовую – и в переносном, и в прямом смысле. Погода за бортом тоже начала портиться. И едва они вышли из Аденского залива, как разразился шторм. Серьезной угрозы для яхты он не представлял, но довольно сильно отнес их к юго-западу от изначально проложенного курса.

Команда явно нервничала, яхта шла на максимальной скорости, капитан стремился побыстрее исправить вызванное штормом отклонение. Но уже через час по правому борту показались два катера с вооруженными людьми.

– Сомалийские пираты, – обреченно сообщил капитан.

***

Пассажиры сидели в общем зале. Многие женщины рыдали, некоторые пытались сдерживаться и лишь всхлипывали. Фотограф вместе с одним из пассажиров напились до положения риз и синхронно похрапывали под барной стойкой. Жена этого мужика сквозь зубы ругалась на непутевого мужа, периодически пиная его в плечо, но тот прочно увяз в объятиях Бахуса. Директор модельного агентства все еще пытался дозвониться по спутниковому телефону до кого-то из своих высокопоставленных знакомых. Команда сдавалась прямо на палубе.

Аманда торжественно вручила Кассандре ее меч, оружие Ричи вернули еще раньше. Бессмертные стремительными бесшумными тенями заскользили по коридорам. Мечи – не слишком эффективное оружие против автоматов, но внезапность нападения неплохо уравняла шансы.

Дункан старался щадить пиратов – вдруг они еще одумаются и начнут праведную жизнь? Без крайней необходимости он не убивал, оставляя за собой лишь глубокие раны, сломанные руки-ноги и обезоруженных связанных бандитов.

Роберт и Джина более заботились о собственной безопасности, чем о ликвидации вражеских сил, но тем, кто нечаянно выскочил на них, выжить не повезло. А потом они напоролись сразу на целую тройку, которая изрешетила их пулями. Роберт благородно закрыл собою жену, и ее лишь слегка задело. Выбравшись из-под тела временно мертвого мужа, Джина пошла вразнос. Эту троицу она порубила в капусту, залив кровью весь коридор от пола до потолка, а потом вооружилась их автоматами и отправилась на охоту.

Аманда тоже предпочитала выжидательно-хитрую тактику, преимущественно прячась, нападая лишь со спины и на одиноких противников – вполне успешно.

Ричи еще не приходилось убивать людей, а не бессмертных, он замешкался и был тут же застрелен.

Кассандра наслаждалась. Она целых пять дней сдерживала свою ярость и желание убивать, а теперь наконец-то получила возможность выпустить их на свободу. Каждому встречному мужчине она мстила за себя, за свое прошлое, за преступления Всадников. Она никому не дарила быстрой смерти. Первого одним ударом рассекла от паха до горла, второму вспорола брюхо и пару минут наблюдала, как тот пытался отползти от нее по коридору, волоча за собой вывалившиеся кишки.

Третьего она сначала ранила – подкараулила под лестницей и одним ударом перерубила сухожилия на обеих ногах. А потом начала медленно убивать, раз за разом нанося болезненные, но не смертельные удары мечом. Слишком увлеклась и не заметила, как к ней подкрались сзади и пристрелили.

Митос убивал быстро и эффективно. Смерть вышла на жатву, и ей не было ни малейшей нужды усложнять сам процесс. Тем более, пистолет капитана, естественно, оказался у него, а после первого трупа Митос разжился еще и автоматом.

Последних пиратов бессмертные добивали уже на их катере. Один из них успел уплыть, когда оставшиеся там двое парней заметили, что на яхте творится что-то странное и страшное, а дежурившим на втором буквально на голову свалилась разъяренная и многократно раненная Джина, к которой буквально пару минут спустя присоединился Дункан.

Когда с пиратами было покончено, оказалось, что не только бессмертные успели вооружиться трофейными автоматами. Команда яхты тоже их немало насобирала. И теперь во главе с капитаном дружно целилась в расправившихся с сомалийцами.

– Я понятия не имею, что вы за секта маньяков, и знать не хочу! – голос капитана подрагивал то ли от ярости, то ли от страха. – Но вы сейчас же уберетесь с моего корабля, или я отправлю вас на корм рыбам!

Дункан озадаченно огляделся. Аманда успела присоединиться к ним с Джиной буквально в последний момент. Но тут на нижней палубе показались окровавленные и едва ковыляющие Ричи с Робертом. А с противоположной стороны шел Митос, несущий на руках неживую Кассандру.

Дункан попытался договориться с капитаном, но тот был непреклонен, даже красноречие Аманды не помогло.

***

– Да выкиньте уже эту шваль, – Роберт раздраженно пнул ногой труп одного из пиратов. – Нам тут и самим место мало.

Как выяснилось вскоре после отплытия яхты, мотор доставшегося им катера был прострелен во время стычки, и теперь они дрейфовали по волнам в неизвестном направлении.

– Тебе надо, ты и выкидывай, – вяло огрызнулся Ричи.

Его убивали всего лишь во второй раз, причем после первой гибели он и стал бессмертным. С непривычки его здорово мутило и подташнивало, прикасаться к незнакомым трупам у него не было ни малейшего желания.

– Но-но! – Митос предостерегающе поднял руку. – Выкинуть всегда успеем. Может, еще пригодятся.

Лишний труп на катере был отнюдь не один.

– Зачем? – опешил Ричи.

Кассандра криво ухмыльнулась. Джина скорчила кривую рожу, Роберт страдальчески закатил глаза, Аманда увлеченно рассматривала несуществующих птичек, а Дункан сурово и зорко всматривался вдаль.

– Кажется, я вижу землю! – внезапно спохватился он.

Вообще он просто хотел уйти от неудобного вопроса, но совершенно неожиданно даль оказалась интересной и сама по себе.

Через полчаса общими усилиями они выгребли на песчаную отмель небольшого острова.

– Я бы сказала, что с «землей» ты погорячился, – критически заметила Аманда.

– А по-моему, вполне себе земля, – Дункан ковырнул ногой каменистый пляж.

Роберт с Джиной отправились налево – осматривать остров, Кассандра решительно зашагала направо, в пику всем Аманда пошла карабкаться прямо на возвышающийся над пляжем скалистый утес. Митос развалился на песочке. Дункан, подумав, присел рядом, Ричи остался с ними.

Все исследователи вернулись в исходную точку удручающе быстро. Остров оказался совсем небольшим – едва ли пять километров в длину. С южной стороны он представлял собой сплошной скалистый обрыв, с северной – пологий песчано-каменистый пляж. Наверху располагалось абсолютно ровное, словно лезвием срезанное плато.

– Воды нет, – грустно доложил Роберт. – Деревьев и кустов тоже.

– Зато есть трава и мох на скалах, – заявила Кассандра.

– Вот счастье-то, – закатила глаза Аманда.

– Птички были, на чаек похожие, – печально сказала Джина, – но мы их спугнули, и они улетели.

– Да, я видела, – подтвердила Аманда. – А ведь такая большая стая была!

– Ты умеешь ловить птиц голыми руками? – уточнила Джина.

Аманда отмолчалась.

– И куда это нас занесло? – риторически вопросил Роберт.

– Я бы сказал, что на один из необитаемых островов архипелага Сокотры, – неожиданно ответил Митос и тут же спросил: – Аманда, с вершины скалы ты не заметила других островов?

– Не знаю, – пожала плечами та. – На западе заходящее солнце глаза слепит, а на востоке уже полумрак, на юге и севере точно нет.

Все выжидательно посмотрели на Митоса.

– Если я прав, то на восток от нас должен быть один крупный и населенный остров, а на запад – еще парочка таких же пустынных.

– И кто на этом населенном живет? – подозрительно спросил Дункан.

– Официально – рыбаки, – ответил Митос, – а по факту – те же пираты, скорее всего.

– Да уж, уж заплыли так заплыли, – скривилась Джина.

– Можно подождать, пока пираты сами за нами явятся, – жизнерадостно предложила Аманда.

– Насколько я помню географию, до ближайшего материка более двухсот километров, – заметил Митос. – И это еще в сторону Сомали, куда, как я понимаю, нам не очень-то и хочется. До Омана как бы даже не все пятьсот будет.

– А зачем нам плыть к берегу? Ведь достаточно выйти в воды, где пролегают основные морские пути, и попроситься на любое торговое или пассажирское судно, – предложил Дункан.

– Да! – оживилась Аманда, – Тут должно быть совсем недалеко!

– Вплавь отправимся? – поинтересовался Митос.

– Нет, дождемся, пока за нами приплывут пираты! – исключительно кровожадно парировала Кассандра.

***

Натощак и на холодной земле засыпалось исключительно плохо, но все успели так вымотаться за этот длинный день, что буквально попадали с ног. Тем не менее, примерно через час первым с импровизированной стоянки сбежал Митос. Вскоре за ним последовала Аманда, воровато оглядываясь и крадучись.

Дункан подумал, не окликнуть ли ее, но решил промолчать, тем более вскоре заворочалась и Кассандра, потом, тихо ругнувшись на давно неведомом никому языке, встала и отправилась следом.

Когда отчетливо запахло жареным мясом, не вытерпела и Джина, пнула под бок спящего мужа, одновременно второй рукой зажимая ему рот, и жестами велела идти за собой.

Дункан не спал еще с ухода Митоса, мрачно пялился на звезды и думал, с какими аморальными личностями он связался. Последним проснулся Ричи.

– Это что, шашлыки? – он ошарашенно принюхался.

– Тебе померещилось, спи.

– Да нет же! – Ричи решительно сел и махнул рукой в сторону западного края острова. – Вон и отблески костра на скалах играют. И вообще, где все?

– Шашлыки жарят, – мрачно признал Дункан.

– Но из чего? Им удалось поймать чаек?! – Ричи возбужденно вскочил.

– Из кого, – поправил его Дункан.

– В смысле? – не понял Ричи.

– В том самом.

Ричи стоял и молча пялился на него, отказываясь понимать намеки, пришлось Дункану уточнить:

– Почему, ты думаешь, Митос не дал выбросить в море трупы пиратов?

Следующие полчаса Дункан сидел на пустынном пляже, слушая, как за ближайшим камнем тошнит Ричи, и думал, что в каком-то смысле у Аманды все получилось. Совместная готовка, общая трапеза – если это и не полное примирение, то нечто максимально близкое к нему. Тем более, Дункан ни на мгновение не усомнился: несмотря на то, что нашлось немало желающих съесть эти сомнительные шашлыки, приготовить такое блюдо могли только Митос с Кассандрой, даже Аманда не стала бы связываться.

***

Пираты приплыли на рассвете на трех катерах в количестве почти полусотни человек.

В итоге бессмертные обзавелись вожделенным транспортом и отправились на нем ловить корабль-попутку до ближайшего порта.

У пиратов выдались исключительно неудачные сутки.


End file.
